1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to waste disposal and in particular methods and systems for waste disposal processing and replacement of disposed of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the world's expanding population, the age-old solution of burying trash is becoming less attractive for many reasons, including for example, the limited availability of disposal sites and the resultant contamination of the environment. In an effort to help alleviate some of the problems associated with discards, recycling has been gaining in popularity. Although recycling helps both by reducing the overall amount of trash and makes more efficient use of natural resources, the pick-up and sorting of the items to be recycles is often inefficient and expensive.
Another consideration of modem trash disposal is that when an item is discarded, it often needs to be replaced. Often, this requires a human operator to take action to ensure that the discarded item is replaced.